Library: The Alexis Files!
by Somber Autumn Leaves
Summary: Original story done by Brownpetal, POV from the friend of the main character. Original story called: Library. :
1. What do they want?

**Quick note before you start: The story is not my idea ( well, not exactly, I helped with the plot line a little later), it's Brown petal's (previously known as Mello lover x3, Na'vi-at-heart). She based the character Alexis off of me, almost, so she agreed to let me write the story from Alexis' POV. ****J Hope you enjoy!** Disclaimer: I do NOT own Death Note, it's characters, Maximum Ride, etc.

_No, Fang! _Fang had just risked his life for Max on the beaches of D.C. by leaping in front of Ari's blow. The book I was reading was "Maximum Ride", by James Patterson. My friend Em was slouched in the seat next to me reading Victor Hugo's " The Hunchback of Notre Dame". I was just about to finish the passage where Ari throws Fang to the ground and kicks him in the ribs when these strange guys walked into the library. Now, don't get me wrong, I don't mean strange like 'what are you trying to be, a clown?', but quite different from the norm. The first guy who had come strutting in, was sporting blonde hair and a chocolate, along with a black vest and skinny jeans, with black boots. The second one, who honestly seemed even a little more odd than the first one (but I don't mean that in a bad way…). He was sporting red hair and orange goggles, playing a game boy and smoking a cigarette; and he was wearing a black and white striped shirt under a tan vest with stripes of fur, with jeans and knee-high black buckle boots.

I glanced over at Em and realized that I had been staring at him. Oops. She seemed pretty absorbed with the blonde one, though. I knew I would get crap about staring later, but at least now I'd have my own piece of blackmail. Hee hee! I swept a lock of my long-ish dark brown hair behind my just as the blonde one started to say something. " Hey! You chicks!" He yelled in our direction looking right at us. Great, thanks a lot buddy. Now the whole library was staring. Lovely. I exchanged a glance with Em. What could he want from _us?_ He had started walking this way. Guess I'd find out soon enough.

**Sorry it's so short, I just work with what Brownpetal uses for her chapters, and I also format it differently. :P Hope you liked it! J**


	2. Dangerous driving!

"Hey, you, chick!" The blondie yelled at Em.

This increased the stares from the fellow library goers.

"What's you names?" He demanded._ Jeez, pushy! _I thought.

"U-um, I'm Em a-and this is Alexis." Em muttered shakily, like she was slightly intimidated.

"Come with me, now." The blonde said like he was used to people doing exactly what he said.

I was getting sick of his attitude. "And what if we don't?" I said, daring him to do something.

The blondie stepped forward and whipped a gun out. "Then you get your brains blown out." He said with a scowl.

Every fiber of my being was screaming to stand and nail him in the jaw to see if he really would, but the look in his eyes put a stop to that thinking immediately. "O-ok." I hastily said, so he wouldn't be suspicious of me as a rebel or something.

We started to leave, and I noticed Em had to hurry not to be left behind.

We stopped outside and blondie turned around.

"I'm Mello. The red-head playing video games is Matt." He said. 'Matt' waved his hand without looking up from his game boy.

"You're going to help us with the Kira investigation. We've been told you're the smartest in you private school and that you have each won the national spelling bee, geography bee, and all those other stupid contests. And if you don't help I will kill you and your families." He paused slightly.

"Any questions?" Mello asked, as if daring us to ask something.

I decided to push his buttons. " Fine, but we don't have our stuff packed, we don't have a place to stay, and what about our families?"

Mello glared at me and said, "well, do you think that maybe we can just buy you new stuff?"

I glared right back and said, "well, do you think that maybe we just want was we already have?"

Mello looked like he was about to slap me silly. Before he could get to that point, Matt stepped in.

"You will tell your families you are leaving, and Mello will [sadly] pick out your wardrobe and you will be staying with us." Matt said calmly, without even looking up from his game.

I found myself smiling at him, and for some reason he brought a slight blush to my cheeks. I knew Em had saw.

_Aw, crap. I'm gonna hear about this later…_ I thought.

Mello smirked at me and said "You look like you dress well enough." He the turned towards Em. His smirk faltered.

I had chose to wear today a pair of black skinny jeans and checkered flats, with a blue tank top and torn black t-shirt over that. Em, on the other hand, chose an orange sweater with black sweats and bright orange high-tops. Not good.

"You, however, need a serious makeover. I hope you like red, black, and punk cause that's all you'll be wearing." He said, crossing his arms.

He grabbed a hold of Em's hand and turned to Matt. "Take the other girl wherever as long as you meet e at the nearest Hot Topic in an hour." Mello said.

_Hot Topic?_ I thought. _Em is practically terrified of that place!_ I thought with a grimace.

There wasn't anything I could do, though, because Mello had thrown her onto the back of his motorcycle and raced off at dangerous speeds.

Matt sighed and started off towards a beautiful 70's camaro, and I didn't think I had a choice but to follow.

He put his game down and climbed into the driver's seat, started the car, and waited for me to get in.

As we backed out of the parking space, I thought that maybe he wasn't going to be as crazy a driver as Mello was. I was wrong.

As soon as he was clear of other cars, he races out of the parking lot at speeds that terrified me. So much for my idea.

We raced into the Game Stop parking lot, found a spot towards the front, and he turned the car off. Lovely, we were getting ore video games for him. Maybe I could find a few for myself if he didn't take everything in there.

**Hope you liked it! The camaro and Game stop scene was not in the original, because Mello had taken Em ( MAIN CHARACTER PEOPLE) to hot topic. :3 I thought it turned out pretty good. :D**


	3. Halo!

Ok, so Matt had successfully made sure that the Game Stop was never going to go out of business.

Of course, I helped, too. I had gotten a new Dsi and all of y favorite games for it, and since Matt had said that he and Mello had an x-box 360, I also got Halo 3 and Reach, Call of Duty: Black Ops, Left 4 Dead, The Beatles Rockband plus a drum kit, 2 guitars, 2 microphones, and one keyboard.

I was very surprised that Matt didn't already have all of this, being the video game addict he was. We bought it all and stuffed the big stuff in the back of his camaro and held the bags due to lack of space in his car…

We started talking about the new x-box games I got. Matt seemed fairly excited to play them.

He said that he had thought they looked stupid, but once I described them to him he wants to try them now.

I was glad that I opened up his range of video game-playing, so I smiled at him.

We had started talking about Halo Reach, the only Halo game I had yet to play, and we decided we had better go to Hot Topic to meet Mello and Em.

"Why do you smoke?" I asked him, getting bugged by the smoke in the car.

"Because, I'm addicted." He said with a shrug.

"Arg, I mean, why did you even start smoking? It's horrible to your lungs, you know." I said, poking him in the arm.

"I smoke… because I smoke and cannot stop because I am addicted." He said turning his head and sticking his tongue out at me.

" Dude, watch the road, already!" I said, punching him lightly in the arm.

He turned his eyes back to the road and shook his head slightly, like he was exasperated with my behavior or something. Hypocrite!

We arrived in front of Hot Topic and we got out and just grabbed our bags, too, because it would have been difficult trying to move them from our seats.

We stood in front of the doors to Hot Topic and we started talking about what Mello might have done to Em.

"I think he might have put her in some torn skinny jeans and a corset or something like that." Matt said, lighting another cigarette.

"Well, whatever he did, he better not have messed her up to badly." I said, crossing my arms.

It was ironic, because at that point Mello and Em had just pulled up on Mello's motorcycle.

Mello turned off the bike and glanced at the two of us, ironically, talking about him.

"Having fun there, lover boy?" Mello asked Matt, slightly raising his eyebrows.

We both blushed at that and I mumbled only so that Matt could hear, "Like you would know anything, girly-boy." I could see Matt was trying not to crack a smile at that one.

I then looked at Em. My first thought: OMG WTF HAS THE DEMON GIRLYBOY DONE TO HER?

My second thought-wait, first action: SCREAM.

I grabbed Em off of the bike and hugged her protectively, then yelled " OH MY GOD WHAT HAS HE DONE TO YOU?"

I then glared pointedly at Mello and yelled "YOU TERRIBLE PERSON! HOW DARE YOU CHANGE MY FRIENDS LOOK LIKE THIS!"

My reply: a sneer and stuck out tongue.

I was furious, but before I could do anything Matt said "Let's just get back to headquarters, shall we?"

"…Alright." Mello said.

As she was being dragged away Em said "Bye, Alexis." I quickly responded with a "Bye, Em."

Later at the heatquarters…

I was playing my Call of Duty: Black Ops game and kicking some major zombie bootay, when Matt startled me.

I mean, all he did was yell "Hey guys!", but it caused me to lose some serious life to this zombie dog that would not freaking die **(A/N: Srry if there's no zombie dogs in the game, I've never actually played the game but I want it for Christmas. :D) **

Em was sitting next to me, watching, so we both yelled, "Yeah?" Mello was sitting at the bar eating a chocolate bar and just said "What?"

"Guess where we're going tomorrow?" Matt said, a devilish grin upon his face.

"Where?" We three asked.

"The place where our suspect will be next: The Todo University dance."

**Hope you guys still like it! ****J OOO! MY CHAPPIES ARE GETTING LONGER! x3**


	4. University Dance Disaster!

**Ok, quick thing before we start. As much as I love the songs that were the inspiration for the original chapter, I listened to different songs while I was typing this one. :3 Sorry, Brownpetal! I listened to "Ignorance" by:Paramore, "Rough Landing, Holly" by: Yellowcard, and "Paper Walls" by: Yellowcard. :D Amazing songs! :3 Of course, I listened to "Two is Better Than One", too, but I liked these better.**

It was at that point that the room went completely silent.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Mello screamed. "RIGHT AS WE GET OUR CAP- I MEAN HELPERS WE HAVE TO GO TO A FREAKING BALL?"

Ball? Really, Mello? Who still calls it that anymore? Him, obviously.

"Dance," I said, meaning mostly just to get on his nerves.

"WHATEVER!" Mello yelled in my face.

"Yes, Mello. If you want, we can attend the after party where there is probably going to be chocolate. We are in luck, too, because these two go to the school and they are allowed to bring dates." Matt said, smirking. He almost seemed excited.

"You'll take Em and I'll take Alexis." Matt said, his smirk growing.

I could tell that Em was outraged with this setup, but I still nodded. Mello seemed to like her more than me, and I didn't like him as much as I did Matt. I wonder why?

"What about me? What if I don't want to go to the dance with HIM?" Em screamed, pointing at Mello.

Mello was enraged at this, and proceeded to screaming in Em's face.

"MOST GIRLS WOULD BE LUCKY TO GO ANYWHERE WITH ME!" Mello screamed.

"WELL THEN YOUR LUCK JUST RAN OUT!" Em screamed back. I was amazed he hadn't whipped out his gun yet, and by the look on Matt's face, he was, too.

This amazement quickly turned to annoyance as Mello and Em argued for about 20 minutes. At this point, Matt and I were shooting them death glares.

"Look, as much as I hate my best friend going with this _thing_, we have to do this. Matt explained the whole Kira concept to me, and told me who they suspect."

Em looked kind of scared. "Who do they suspect?" She said cautiously.

At this, Mello smirked. "Oh," he said, raising an eyebrow. It was obvious that he knew Em was going to hate the answer.

Em looked pretty mortified at his expression. Mello flipped his hair and casually leaned against her and twirled her hair.

"Just a boy named Light Yagami." He said it like it wasn't important.

Em's eyes bulged and she stammered, "_L-Light Y-Yagami_? _I've had a crush on him for years_!" She was obviously panicking.

Mello laughed at her and started to tease her. "Aw, does wittle Em have a crush on Bwig Mwister Yagami?"

I wasn't going to take any more of this attitude of his. I slapped him and yelled "DO NOT DO THAT TO HER!"

What a tard face!

Mello's head whipped around in my direction and he yanked his pistol out. He was about to pull the trigger when Em tackled him and tore his gun from his hands.

Things had become a blur after that, but in the end Matt had been trying to calm Mello down and amazingly, Em was alive.

Since the dance started at seven, we arrived at 7:02. I walked into the ballroom arm-in-arm with Matt, since he was my 'date.'

Em was with Mello, but I didn't get to see her because the guys whisked us away in different directions as soon as we entered the room.

Matt was dressed in a regular black tuxedo with a red tie, so I was dressed in a black strapless cocktail with red lining and a red ribbon across the waist.

We wandered around for a while, sneakily gathering info about Light from other party-goers. By the time the DJ slowed things down, we had gathered next to nothing.

I sighed. Why couldn't we find anything decent?

These thoughts stopped quickly. Matt had stepped in front of e and asked if he could have this dance. O.M.G.

He just asked me if I wanted to dance! TO A SLOW SONG! *squeal!* I mean, it's not like I'm excited or anything… That's a lie.

I slowly nodded my head in a daze and took his hand, and Matt smirked.

As we were stepping on to the dance floor, a certain Yagami decided to intercept us.

"So, Matt, I see you've brought my prize." Light said, smirking evilly.

"What do you mean?" I asked him, crossing my arms.

"I mean you." Light said, grabbing my arm and running onto the dance floor.

"Hey, get back here!" Matt yelled at Light as he ran after him.

"I don't think so! I won!" Light yelled back.

I looked back and couldn't see Matt anymore, and Light had slowed to a walk and I could wee Em and Mello a bit away.

I started kicking and digging my heels in, grunting and shouting in the process, hoping at least _someone would help me._

_I saw Em, and she looked more and more nervous with each step Light took._

_We came before Mello and Em, and Light said "The prize."_

_Light was smiling evilly._

"_The prize?" Em asked Mello._

_Mello averted his eyes, like he was ashamed of something._

"_He didn't tell you?" Light said, his smile widening._

"_Tell me what?" Em said, looking terrified. She voiced my concerns for me._

"_He bet with me and the prizes were you and your friend." He said, his smile the creepiest it's been so far. _

_Em gasped in horror and I started to get tears in my eyes. Sure, I didn't really like him much, and he may not like me, but he shouldn't have bet us like that! What a stupid tard! _

_Light grabbed Em's arm and dragged us off the dance floor._

_The last thing I saw before we left the room was Matt skidding to a halt next to Mello and looking devastated._


	5. RAPE! O NOES!

Em and I were learning a lot of things while kidnapped by the gay man.

1) He and Mikami were planning to rape us.

2) Light's family was away on a three month trip.

3) The bet that Mello and Light had made was about eating healthy food!

There were also three things I knew at this point.

1) Em and I were terrified.

2) I wanted to kick Light in the place where the sun don't shine a LOT.

3) Mello was going to die by death of enraged Em when (if) we got home.

"So, liking you new home, girls?" Light said.

"As much as I would a witch burning imagay!" I yelled at him.

"No matter. Now, go put these on." He said, smiling.

Light tossed us each a bundle of clothes that looked suspiciously like Misa's.

Em unraveled hers and sure enough, it was a gothic Lolita dress that would barely cover her butt.

"I'm not wearing this it's worse than what Mello makes me wear!" Em said, looking horrified.

Lights eyes narrowed and he said coolly "Then I will force you into it."

"EEK! N-NO, IT'S OK!" I screamed as I fled with Em towards the bathrooms.

I can't believe Em had a crush on that guy!

I put on my skimpy dress and waited for Em to finish (which didn't take long) and walked out of the bathroom scowling.

"Nasty perverts." I mumbled slightly.

"Alexis go into the guest bedroom down the hall and to our right. Mikami will be waiting for you." Light said to me, even though he was staring at Em.

I glanced worriedly at Em – Who knew what that gay boy would do to her? Oh well, I had my own problem to worry about. Mikami. Oh god (no pun intended). I walked off swearing slightly.

I shut the door and made my way to the guest bedroom. I stopped in front of the door and sighed. Might as well get this over with.

I slowly opened the door and saw Mikami laying on the bed trying to be sexy. Oh my god. I almost wish I was Em.. She didn't have to see this creep doing this.

"Hey there sexy." Mikami said. I imagine he was trying to turn me on, but all he was managing to do was disgust me.

"Could you just let me go and _say_ you raped me?" I asked, putting my hand on my hip.

"Of course not! That would anger God! Mikami wishes to please God!" Mikami said, sitting up quickly.

_Jeez, he's such a freakin' creep! _I thought.

Mikami stood up and started walking towards me. Just before he got to me, his watch went off in an alarm.

"Oh, hold on a second, I have to delete." Mikami said walking over to the desk in the corner with a black notebook on it that looked suspiciously like a Death Note.

"DELETE! Delete! Delete! Delete, delete delete delete delete delete delete delete delete delete delete delete delete delete delete delete delete delete delete delete delete delete delete delete delete delete! DEEEEEELLLLEEEEEEEEEEETE!" Mikami was going NUTS.

He fell backwards in his chair and laid there twitching for a second. I started inching towards the door, but he stood and quickly pinned me against the wall.

"Sorry about that." He said, lowering his eyelids, trying to be sexy AGAIN.

I was getting fed up with this creepy pervert.

I kneed him in the nuts and punched him in the face. He fell backwards and was trying to decide which hurt more. His face, or his no-no square.

I kicked him in the gut and slammed his head on the floor to knock him out. It worked. Yay!

I stood there for a second reveling in my victory, then a vigorous honking came from outside. I broke out in a large grin, Matt and Mello were here! Yay!

Em burst through the door and I was even more happy to see that she escaped the gay boy un-harmed.

"Uh, come on! They're here!" Em yelled and grabbed my hand.

We ran to the window in the main room and noticed that Light wasn't there.

I looked out the window and back at Em, and nodded because it really was them.

Matt was waiting with Mello, and he saw me and moved forward to catch me. I jumped out into his open arms.

I was happy to see them again! I was scared, though, I mean who wouldn't after they were almost raped?

Matt caught me gently and set me on my feet. I immediately hugged him. I was glad he came to save me!

There would be punishment later, though.

"COME ON!" Mello yelled at Em, who was hesitating at the window.

Em looked back and her eyes grew wide and she practically threw herself out the window.

It was a good thing Mello was there to catch her.

When we got to the headquarters, Em blew her top off. No, I don't mean that top. I meant she started screaming at Mello.

"HOW DARE YOU BET US OFF LIKE THAT, I THOUGHT YOU WANTED US TO HELP! WHAT WAS GOING THROUGH YOUR MIND YOU WERE DRUNK AS NOBODY'S BUSINESS! DO YOU KNOW HOW SCARY IT WAS BACK THERE?" she screamed at Mello.

"I'm sorry, ok?" Mello said looking disappointed in himself.

"MELLO WE BOTH ALMOST LOST OUR VIRGINITY!" she screamed.

Both Mello and Matt's heads shot up at this. "WHAT?" They both creamed at the same time.

It took about three hours to calm them down and convince them that both Light and Mikami weren't able to get anywhere with us like that.

As a little 'reunion' party, we played Dance Central on the x-box 360 with kinect, and Em made Mello dance to "Funkytown".

Let me tell you that boy can swing his hips! I was disturbed! I think Em enjoyed watching it, though. I also made Matt dance, but I picked "I Know You Want Me (Calle Ocho)" instead of "Funkytown."

It was a fun night.


	6. Shoooopiiing!

Hey, people! I just wanted to say something real fast before I start. Don't you hate it when you say something into your x-box headset (bdfhj) and someone hears you wrong and thinks you said a bad word and kicks you from the left-4-dead 2 lobby you're in? If it's happened to you, I know how you feel now. It SUCKS. It also sucks when the best player in the lobby is on your team and then switches to your evil friend's team at the last second so you're stuck with total idiots. Eh, I guess I deserve it after playing it for 5 hours. ^_^ *shrugs* It's a fun game, at least. Especially when you're a hunter. :D DIE EVIL TRAITOR! Yeah, I got him good. :3 Don't you just _love_ payback? Yes. I do, in fact.

**I lay in bed after the fun on Dance Central the night before. I had lay here for… How long now? An hour or 2? I can't remember. **

**I was tossing and turning like crazy, and I couldn't get to sleep without thinking about what could have happened to Em and I if Matt and Mello hadn't come when they did… **

**Well, Maybe I didn't have to worry about much with Mikami all passed out on the floor, but Em could have been in major trouble. **

**I finally had enough with no sleep. I sat up and grabbed my hair and let out a frustrated grunt.**

**I made my way out of my room in my spandex shorts and baggy blue t-shirt for pajamas and into Matt's room.**

**Now, don't get the wrong idea. I wasn't going to climb in bed with him or anything, it's just that all the video games are in there.**

**I dragged one of the bean bags closer to the tv and plopped down on it. I turned on the wii and put in Twilight Princess.**

**I had woken Matt at this point, and he had come over and stood behind me.**

"**What are you doing? It's 2 in the morning, Alexis. Zelda can wait." Matt said with his arms crossed. **

**I shrugged. "Couldn't sleep." I said. Matt sighed.**

**I heard the sound of another bean bag and saw him sit down in it next to me. I couldn't see what he was wearing, but I didn't really want to know. Sometimes what guys wear to bed is something not to be seen by others.**

"**You know, Zelda on the ds is more fun, because you can actually play 2 player." Matt said, watching me destroy the dragon in the City in the Sky.**

"**Yeah, well you got this far without me, so you deserve not to play with me." I said, frowning. He had played this without me! That turd.**

"**Well, if I had known it was going to piss you off so much I wouldn't have. You can start over, if you want." Matt said with a smirk.**

"**NO! I think we can beat it this far into it. Then maybe we can restart." I said, scrunching my eyebrows.**

**I finally beat the dragon and saved, so if I didn't have a chance later at least I wouldn't have to fight it again.**

**Good thing I did, because just then Matt turned off the wii and dangled a ds in front of my face.**

"**Zelda, Spirit Tracks, battle, now." He said, turning his on and going to the battle screen.**

"**Jeez, pushy." I said, shaking my head but still turning it on.**

**We were so loud that I was surprised that we didn't wake up Mello or Em. I'd yell every time that he'd kill me, he smirk evilly, and then I'd kick him in the face.**

**We continued playing until we heard Mello getting in the shower, which was about 7:00.**

"**Oh my god! We've been playing for, like, 5 hours now!" I said, starting to freak out.**

**I started to get up, and Matt broke out laughing.**

"**What's so funny?" I said. We had stayed up pretty much **_**all night**_** playing Zelda. What happened to sleeping? We were going to be zombies!**

"**Just think about it. We stayed up playing Zelda all night, and didn't even realize it. It's kind of ridiculous and funny, you know." Matt said, smiling.**

"… **Yeah, I guess you're right." I said, chuckling my words more than saying them.**

"**Think we should go make breakfast? Mello won't be out of the shower for another half-hour to and hour, so we got time." Matt said, standing up.**

"**Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. What should we make?" I said, following him out of the room.**

"**Hmmm… Waffles, or pancakes?" Matt said, holding up batter for either.**

"… **Pancakes." I said, smiling. Em loves pancakes.**

"**Pancakes it is, then." Matt said, whipping out a pan and grabbing all the necessary ingredients from the fridge.**

**I watched in awe as he started throwing things together to make the batter like a pro.**

"**Holy crap, dude." I said, walking closer to get a better look.**

"**I make pancakes a lot." Was his answer, and he shrugged.**

"**Well then I should have chosen waffles! Dang it!" I said, pouting playfully.**

"**I make waffles a lot, too. Mello's too lazy to make breakfast, and all he normally wants is chocolate, so he and I made a deal that if I make these and put chocolate chips in them he would eat them for breakfast." Matt said, pouring the batter onto the pan and starting the first pancake.**

"**Well, it's a pretty good idea, it actually gets something other than just chocolate into his system." I said, crossing my arms and leaning on the counter.**

"**I pretty much got this, but would you get milk for everyone?" Matt asked.**

"**Sure. I'm not much help, am I?" I asked, walking over to the cupboard to get glasses. **

"**You will be if you get milk for everyone like I asked." Matt said, enlarging the pile of done pancakes.**

"**Ok, ok, whatever." I said, rolling my eyes.**

**I poured the milk and set the glasses at the table. "What now?" I asked Matt, walking back into the kitchen.**

"**We set the table and separate the pancakes equally." He said, handing me a pile of plates and silverware, and headed into the dining room.**

**I set plates for Em, Mello, Matt and me. Matt went around the table with his stack of pancakes he made and divided them equally onto each plate. **

**We sat down next to each other on one side of the table and started talking about random things.**

"**Why do you always wear the same thing?" I asked him, waving my fork and a slice of pancake at his outfit.**

"**Why does it matter? There's nothing wrong with it, is there?" He said, looking down at his clothes.**

"**No, It's just, normal people change their outfits at **_**least**_** every **_**other**_** day." I said, looking at him with raised eyebrows.**

"**Well, excuse me for liking this outfit. At least I have a lot of them so I don't have to wash it every day or stink." Matt said, trying not to laugh.**

"**I think you need to buy more outfits." I said to him, putting my hands on my hips.**

"**Says the girl who has ten billion **_**girly **_**outfits in her closet." Mat said, turning back to his pancakes.**

**I couldn't help it, it was spot on. I laughed and thwacked him over the head.**

**My hand was sticky with syrup, and was stuck in his hair for a second. He started laughing too.**

"**You need to change the style you wear. I would be ok with ten billion outfits if they weren't girly, you know." Matt said, his mouth full of another bite of pancake.**

"**Yeah, right!" I said, and started laughing again.**

**We both turned at a high whistle from the doorway.**

"**Hey, Em! Here, have some pancakes!" I said, holding out a plate for her.**

**As Em started eating, Matt said " **_**I'm **_**getting you more clothes!"**

"**Fine. Then I'm getting you some!" I wasn't going down without a fight!**

"**Fine."**

"**Ok… I'm still going to kick your butt in Zelda when we get back!"**

"**Bring it on, girl!"**

**We continued this banter until Mello came out - only in a towel. Dude, put on some clothes. There's someone here that might die of heart attack if you don't put something on!**

**He then turned to me and said "Gimme some frickin flapjacks."**

**OMG! FLAPJACKS! HOW OLDSCHOOL! HA!**

**Oh well, I didn't want to argue with him just yet, so I just handed him a plate without doing anything but laughing.**

**I hadn't noticed that Matt had taken out his freaking gameboy again, but he paused it and looked up. **

"**Today, we're going to the mall." He said with a smile and a glance at me.**

"**YES, I CAN FINALLY GET MY OWN CLOTHES!" Em yelled, doing a fist pump.**

"**With my permission and epic guidance." Mello said with a smirk.**

"**You suck, Mello." Em said, pouting. "I know that." Mello said, laughing.**

**We had gotten to the mall and went to Macy's. I was looking through the junior's mediums, and had found 5 or 6 things so far. Matt came over, and he already had a bag of stuff.**

"**I better like them." I said, without looking.**

"**Oh, I think you will. I asked Em." Matt said, smirking.**

_**Oh god, no! Em has a different fashion sense than I do! I hope they're not too bad!**_** I thought.**

"**Gimme those." Matt said, and snatched the clothes from my arms.**

"**Hey! I was gonna try those on!" I said, and tried to take them back.**

**Matt didn't even look at the clothes closely. "Too girly. Let me look, instead." He said, and hung them back on the rack.**

"**Really?" I said, and punched him in the arm halfheartedly.**

"**Yes, you need a wardrobe change. Try these." Matt said, holding out a black and blue striped shirt with a pair of black high heeled boots with lots of buckles, a black hemp hoodlamb vest, and a pair of grey ripped skinny jeans.**

**Did I mention that the high heels were, like, 4 inches? No **_**way **_**was I going to be able to walk in those!**

"**Dude, that's just a female-ized version of your outfit!" I said, gesturing at his clothes.**

"**Well, I didn't notice that…. We'd match, though, I guess." He said with a smile at the last part.**

"**Matt, you **_**seriously **_**think that I wanna match with **_**you?**_**" I said, putting my hands on my hips.**

"**Yes." He said, and started pushing me towards the dressing rooms.**

"**NUUU! I dun wanna wear that though! DON'T MAKE ME! NOOO!" I said, digging my heels in.**

"**Too bad! Just try it, please? You'll never know how you look until you try it on…" Matt said, starting to do the puppy eyes.**

**O.M.G. You will never know the power of the puppy eyes until you see Matt's. HOLY CRAP!**

"**Fine…" I said, hanging my head and slumping my shoulders.**

"**YAY!" Matt said, and shoving my number in my face and pushing me into a stall.**

"**I'm gonna regret this later…" I grumbled as I closed the door and started taking my pants off.**

**I quickly changed into the outfit with a "You done yet?" from Matt every 8 seconds.**

**When I **_**was **_**done, I sighed and slowly opened the door. I took one step before Matt came and shoved me in front of the mirrors.**

"**IT LOOKS AWESOME WE'RE GETTING THIS AND MORE." Matt said, running out to get more clothes like this.**

"**Oh no…" I said, and started massaging my temples.**

**We got home, and I was forced into the bathroom by Matt to re-put on the clothes he got me.**

**I changed quickly and went to my room to put the other clothes away before Em saw me, or worse. Mello saw me.**

**I would never hear the end of it if he sees that me and Matt match now!**

**I shoved the clothes in my closet and took a deep breath.**

**I turned around and saw on my bed a bouquet of sunflowers, a small box with a pretty red ring in it, and a Zelda game book.**

"**OMG A ZELDA GAME BOOK HOLY FRIGGIN CRAP IVE NEEDED THIS!" I yelled and hugged it to my chest.**

**Attached to the bouquet of flowers was a note that read : "Hope you like these, Em said you would. ****J -Matt"**

**I smiled and put the book down. I was about to try the ring on when the doorbell rang.**

**When Em and I opened the door there was the sheepiest-looking human being on the face of the earth, but it was oddly adorable.**

**Em hugged it, and I aw-ed.**


End file.
